dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Dodoria (Collectibles)
There are currently a total of 29 Dodoria collectibles that have been released by numerous companies to date. A gallery and the attached information appends to the official releases and genuine specifics in regards to the additional merchandise pertaining to each release. Banpresto *Keychain Series *Release date: 2008 Following the initial releases, Banpresto also released a highly detailed Dodoria keychain figure in October 2008. The figure stands at approximately 3 inches tall. Also included in this keychain assortment was Zarbon, first form Frieza, Bulma, and Super Saiyan Goku. The Dodoria comes with his arms thrust into the air and an expression of ferocious rage (which was seen in the series when Dodoria was about to attack Elder Muuri in midair). This is a mini-figure with an airbrushed paint job. The figure’s distinguishing factor is the great impression placed on Dodoria’s face, which places great emphasis on his slightly pudgy cheeks and the overall motion of the enormous arms. *Miniature Collectible Series *Release date: 2009 The Banpresto vol. 3 includes Dodoria as collectible number DBZ019 in the miniature series and was released in 2009. The Dodoria stands at 8 cm and the figure comes with arms raised up and with a menacing furious screaming position. These figurines come boxed and in their own authentic case with the character image in front, as do all the other figurines in this set. *Creatures Series *Release date: 2009 Banpresto has also released quite a few figures for the “Dragon Ball Creatures” series. This series is likely the most highly detailed and sculpted in a monstrous fashion, showcasing the brutal aspects of the series’ villains. Released in 2009, and approximately 5 inches tall, Dodoria first debuted in the “Creatures” lineup in a brutal fashion, with a savage and ruthless posture (much like an unrelenting powerhouse) as he is seen slamming his thunderous fist into the ground with fierce white eyes and a sinister glare. The figure size is also distinguished as it is quite tall (standing at about 6 inches). There is heavy detail on the clothes, but the veins on the hands and especially the face are made in a demonic way to highlight the beastly Dodoria’s ruthlessness. *Creatures Keyholder Series *Release date: 2009 Banpresto has also released a few characters exclusively as a “Dragon Ball Kai Creatures Head Keyholder” set in 2009. They are basically large-scale heads of some characters which are featured as keychains. The Dodoria in this set is rather ferocious, with eyes completely white with rage and mouth open, there’s a great deal of detail on the wrinkles and indents on the sharp features of the head, such as spikes and ears. *Kai Keyholder Series *Release date: 2009 Also released in 2009 by Banpresto is a basic Dragon Ball Kai keyholder set. Dodoria comes with a flying posture (as he was chasing Krillin) and is packaged alongside a Krillin figure (as he was attempting the solar flare against Dodoria). The keychains are miniature but are rather well-crafted for their size. Dodoria’s mouth is open, portraying a viciously joyous expression as he attempts to capture Krillin, whose expression entails closed eyes and a concentrated stance for which he’s about to unleash the solar flare. *Coin Bank Series *Release date: 2009 Dodoria is featured in the Banpresto piggy bank assortment released in 2009. He is seen in a cute format, resting on his bottom and with his arms to his sides. The mini piggy banks in this set are very highly detailed although they are made in a chibi format and have large pronounced eyes and mouth. Dodoria is showing an evil smirk even though he’s a chibi piggy bank. *HSCF Series *Release date: 2009 After the Creatures series, there has been a Dodoria released in 2009 in the “HighSpec Coloring Figure (HSCF)” series 3 assortment. The figure is titled as number 11 in the set and comes in an authentic box and image art. Others in this assortment include Zarbon (number 10), first form Frieza (number 9), and Cui (number 12). The paint job, unlike any previous releases, is extremely shiny and is a perfect likeness, reminiscent more toward the cel-shaded art of the recent game franchises. The figure comes in the usual hands-gripped position. *Freeza's Force Series *Release date: 2010 A genuine collection offered by Banpresto is the “Freeza’s Force” series, which includes almost all of Frieza’s military regiment along with his remarkable spaceship. Some figures in this set are only available as a part of this series and are extremely rare. Dodoria makes an appearance in this series. His figure in this set was released in 2010 and is collectible number 002 in this very large assortment. This figurine comes with one arm clenched in a fist and the other dangling on his side. Much like the entire set, the figure is detailed in a glossy and shiny look. *HQDX Series *Release date: 2010 Banpresto has also released a Dodoria in the “High Quality DX Figure” series in April 2010. The figure comes in a brutally joyous posture, with arms to his sides as he prepares to attack his enemies. The figure is quite large-scale as it stands at about 6 inches. It is titled as vol. 4 in this collection and is figurine number 11 in this set. In this HQ DX piece, the paint job is very exquisite and the likeness is uncanny, although the paint job is less shiny and closer to the series’ anime look. The expression of the figure is that of complete evil joy and a sinister smile in terms of the entailed characteristic. Bandai *Soul of Hyper Figuration Series *Release date: 2004 The original “Soul of Hyper Figuration” set was released in 2004 by Bandai, including both grey versions and colored versions of the same figures in the set. Dodoria comes standing in this set, with his arms dangling on both sides and a menacing grin on his face. *Soul of Hyper Figuration Series *Release date: 2004 Also released in 2004, the black and white version of the “Soul of Hyper Figuration” release is the same exact figurine but lacking in the color department. Like the colored version, however, it also comes with a base to stand on. *HG Collection Part 8 *Release date: 2005 Bandai has released a slew of Gashapons in the HG collection. This series is likely one of the best in terms of assortment and wide variety of characters. It also incorporates numerous sagas from the entire series run. Released in 2005, Bandai’s series 8 introduced Dodoria with two Dragon Balls being held in his hands. His facial expression is captured perfectly as he is depicted in his first appearance. *Chara Puchi Miniature Collectible Series *Release date: 2006 The Chara Puchi releases by Bandai were not limited to the phone strap series. In 2006, there’s also a mini figure set that was released and incorporated plenty of characters from the series run. In this set, all the characters came sitting on top of a mini Dragon Ball or another item (such as a space pod). Dodoria came sitting on a Dragon Ball and with a miniature base. Others included in this set and also sitting on Dragon Balls are Zarbon, second form Frieza, Nail, Goku, Kid Gohan, a Saibaman, Krillin, Oozaru Vegeta (on top of space pod) and Raditz (on top of space pod). Also, the initial releases of these mini-figurines came with a small piece of candy. *Chara Puchi Miniature Collectible Series Re-release *Release date: 2006 Later, this mini figurine of Dodoria sitting on a Dragon Ball saw a re-release and included into the base was a round paper that showed the character’s name around it and the collectible number attributed to it. Dodoria’s number in this set was 19. *HG Collection Frieza Invasion Series *Release date: 2007 The HG series saw a re-release under the special Gashapon series for the “Freeza Invasion” set. Released in September 2007, Bandai’s well-painted redone figures came with a stylized paint job that was very bright and rather light with the shading. The Dodoria in this set was the same base figure from the previous release but with a brighter touch-up. The Dragon Balls Dodoria holds are also brighter and shiny. Others included in this set are Zarbon, Cui, first form Frieza, Super Saiyan Goku, and Vegeta, all receiving the same paint job and detailing. *Super Deformation Series *Release date: 2008 Bandai has also released a Super “Deformation” series in 2008 with the figurines standing at about 5 cm. The Dodoria in this set comes with a snarling motion with both arms to his sides as he is filled with rage. The black round base of the figure reads the character’s name and allows for the mini figurine to stand on top of it. *Imagination Series *Release date: 2008 There has been a chibi set released in 2008 by Bandai entitled “Imagination Figure,” incorporating numerous popular scenes from the series. These figurines stand at about 5 cm (2 inches) and Dodoria comes beside Zarbon with Frieza smirking behind them. The chibi figurines are made in a more cute style and showcase the three villains in their initial first appearance. Although they are the only villains included in this series, other pieces in this set include Vegeta with a few Saibamen, Super Saiyan Goku staring at a final form Frieza, a younger Goku on Shenron, and two versions of Piccolo and Goku in red and yellow racecars. *Chara Puchi Phone Strap Series *Release date: 2009 Another release by Bandai is the Chara Puchi Phone Strap series in 2009. The figurines in this set stand at about 4 cm and Dodoria is included in this set (Part 8 of the initial complete series), holding two Dragon Balls and standing in a crouched position. All the figures included in this set come with mini Dragon Balls dangling alongside their chains, which are intended to be used as phone straps or for other attachment accessories. Dodoria’s Dragon Ball is the 6 star ball, whilst the other characters come with another numeric, completing the full set. Others included in this series are Zarbon, first form Frieza, Piccolo, Vegeta. Super Saiyan Goku, and Porunga. *Soul of Chozokei Episode of Frieza Series *Release date: 2010 Another of Bandai’s releases is the Soul of Hyper Figuration “Episode of Frieza” 2010 set, which was made to coincide with the Dragon Ball Kai release. Figures included in this set were Dodoria, Zarbon, Krillin wielding a destructo disc, first form Frieza, second form Frieza, third form Frieza, final form Frieza, and Super Saiyan Goku. Standing at about 2.5 inches, the Dodoria figure in this set comes holding two shiny Dragon Balls and is seen with a mean glare. *Mask Lineage of F (Genealogy of Frieza) Series *Release date: 2010 A very unique set released by Bandai in 2010 is the “Mask Collection Lineage of F” series, which portrays the sculpted heads of Frieza’s forces in a statuesque manner. Two versions of each character in this set are available; one colored version, and one completely black version with red eyes. The Dodoria in this series is highly detailed and is likely the best representation of his face as a single sculpt, with his genuine scouter and very remarkable and meticulous facial design. Dodoria’s face portrays a one-way smirk and a very evil glare and the base portrays the character’s name in solid neon highlights. This collectible statuette is one of the most highly detailed and the rest of the series is also very thorough in its initial construct and replication, staying true to the original look and feel of the manga and anime alike. *Mask Lineage of F (Genealogy of Frieza) Series *Release date: 2010 The other version of Bandai’s 2010 release of the “Mask Collection Lineage of F” is the black variant. All characters in this set are featured with a completely black paint job and a very distinguishing detail: they all have piercing red eyes. This is likely to signify the evil aspect of the characters and makes for a great addition to any collection. MegaHouse *Capsule Rivals Series *Release date: 2009 Similar to most Gashapon series, the next release of MegaHouse figures in 2009 came with land to stand on and other additional pieces to form a mystery Gashapon figurine (Vegeta with a rejuvenation chamber). The insert reads “Dragon Ball Capsule” and the set is considered the “Rivals” series. *Capsule Rivals Series *Release date: 2009 Like many other MegaHouse series, this one also comes with a colored version and a gold version of the same figurines, allowing for two versions of the same figurines to be collected. Included in this set are Nappa, Frieza, Vegeta, Goku, Raditz, Zarbon and Dodoria. The Dodoria stands with one arm resting on his side and the other rubbing the spikes on his head (likely the scene where Dodoria brutally pummeled a Namekian with his spikes and rubbed his head afterwards). This set is designed for the new Dragon Ball Kai release series. Plex *Anime Heroes Series *Release date: 2008 Plex has released an assortment of basic figures in the “Mini Big Head” style. Released in February 2008, the assortment, entitled “Anime Heroes” has a wide variety of characters, Dodoria being number 23 of the set. This mini figure comes with Dodoria’s arms dangling on his sides and goes for a rather obnoxious and confident look. The figurines in this set stand at about 4.5 cm (1.7 inches). *Ultimate Technique Series *Release date: 2009 Plex has also released a Chibi Figure series with “Mini Big Head” figures in 2009. This series, entitled the “Ultimate Technique” due to the attack stances the figures come in, is a chibi series displaying numerous techniques the characters have portrayed in the series. Dodoria was released in this set, showing him in a fierce charging stance, with orange sparks of energy and aura emanating around him. His fingers are in a ferocious posture and his mouth is wide open in a moment of rage. Ultra Figus *Ultra Figus Miniature Collectibles *Release date: 1999 Argentinian distribution company Ultra Figus has released a Dodoria in a set of miniature collectibles in 1999. The set consists of a total of 36 figurines, including some that are only available in this set (such as Princess Snake, Ox-King, and Upa). Unknown *Dorakeshi Keshi-Gomu *Release date: 1990's In the 90’s, a series of miniature quarter-priced rubber machine toys was released, much like the Ultimate Muscle series and coming in randomized colors. They are known as Dorakeshi Keshi-Gomu and are rather hard to come by. All characters in this set came in a random color and all of them were very tiny and immobile. Dodoria appears in this mini rubber figurine set and comes with both arms beside him in a prepared stance. *Miniature Collectibles with bases *Release date: Unknown Two mini-figurines were released of Zarbon and Dodoria. Both are very rare and have miniature blue bases to stand on. They are, in construct, much like the small toy soldiers that stand on the plastic bases. Model Kits *Resin-based model kits *Release date: 1993 Two model kits were released in 1993 of Zarbon and Dodoria in one set. Both stood at about 9 cm and were made of resin. Both are extremely old and are highly collectible. The cases they are manufactured in are basic black boxes with photographs of the finished product after the model has been painted. However, contrary to the photos, there are no bases included with the actual product and it is the painter’s duty to place the figurines on a base upon finishing the model kit. Both these pieces are extremely rare and highly collectible. Also, they are likely two of the oldest pieces ever produced for both Zarbon and Dodoria. Dodoria comes with a notorious grin and gripping two Dragon Balls, one in front of him, and the other slightly to his side. *Statue model kit set *Release date: 2009 A more recent release in 2009 came as highly detailed statues portraying Zarbon, Dodoria, and first form Frieza standing on the Namekian ground. All three villains are portrayed in their initial first appearance. The highly detailed statues come in a paint job reminiscent of an airbrush technique. Other than the Namekian ground, Frieza’s spaceship comes beside them, meant to be at a far distance while the ground attaches to bring the three characters together. Dodoria’s arms are thrust outward as he is gripping them and he is wearing a ruthless smirk and villainous glare on his face. Gallery Category:Collectibles